A Summoner's Failure
by Cold-Sorrow80
Summary: Want to know what Yevon was like 800 years ago? It was possessive, demanding, violent and unforgiving. We summoners were not people, we were weapons crafted and used to defeat the one thing that Yevon couldn't control; even if it meant our death in failure or succession.*OC BASED* Rated M for later chapters and themes.
1. Prelude

**Authors Note: So this is something that has been playing in my head for the past couple of years. I am a FFX/FFX-2 lover, and it always had me interested on why the names of the summoners who failed were never really kept. Also, what if in the beginning, they weren't volunteers? So, this little baby was born. It has been sitting in my laptop since 2006(?) and I'm in the process of tweaking and re-writing it. For those wondering about Searching For Home, it is still being written. Only my iTunes is making me wish I never used the program, and thus are cut off from my music that I use when I write.**

**That being said, I do not own FFX or FFX-2. The only things I own are the idea's presented within this story. Enjoy the Prelude!**

Sin. This one word could cause either two reactions; determination or fear.

Yevon. This one would could also cause either two reactions; salvation or prison.

Forget all you think you may know about either of these two subjects. Nothing is as it seems, and in times far distant from those you are now experiencing, this was the truth. 200 years have passed since the first time Sin appear, in which the First Calm was only a few months long, the Temples of Yevon were running the show.

The temples deemed that anyone who showed promise of being a summoner was to be turned over to the temples immediately for training. The age originally was 10, however as Sin ran more rampant, the temples began demanding any age. Not only was there now a heavy demand for summoners, but they were now branded like slaves. It became as if it was a race to show which temple showed more potent summoners. Seals of the temple were engraved or tattooed into the skin of the summoners; marking those who haven't achieved the end, or who have failed for one reason or another.

After the age restriction was removed, and the implementation of marking the summoners, another movement began. Stealing those from other temples before they could be branded; training individuals, dubbed as Stealers, to perform these kidnappings. Kidnapping of summoners was also becoming common place, though to the public it was only whispers and rumors.

Along with all of these things, there were whispers of a force starting to assemble, something referred to as Crimson Blades, who's leaders name was currently slipping through the cracks.

It is here in this world of Spira, that our story takes place. Only the strong survive, while the weak fade away. Even in death, only those who accomplished something in life are remembered, while those who were unable to are forgotten. Lady Yunalesca is renowned for her defeat of Sin, even if it only was for a few months. But what are the names of those who failed? We are never told those, and even those who loved them fade.

This is our story, even if we are forgotten because of our mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1 - Besaid Temple

**Authors Note: Once again, Searching for Home is still being worked on. I had these chapters already written, merely did tweaking and re-wrote some parts. So fans of SfH, please don't come at me with pitchforks and torches ;P Again, I own nothing, only my ideas.  
**

A scream ran through the corridors of the temple, making those within either wince from the sound or ignore it as if it was common occurrence. While that may seem like a far-fetched statement, for the priests and acolytes this was actually a true statement. Every so often, a summoner would emerge from the Chamber of the Fayth and tell of how they were able to connect with the aeon inside.

Almost instantaneously they would be seized by the temple soldiers and brought to the High Priest to be branded with the temple's seal. While it was common occurrence for the women to scream, sometimes a male cry of pain could also be heard. After all, this was a temple of Yevon, and paradise could only be found through a price.

Another scream rang out, causing one of the young men in the central chamber to stand, gripping the hilt of his sword. He was trained as a monk within this temple, and though he did not dress like your common monk, those around knew who he was. Draped in a black cloak, the hilt of his sword peeked out, letting his dark grey clothing show. He knew exactly who was currently getting the seal tattooed into their skin, and the screams made him want to turn against his temple. His heavy boots echoed slightly with every step he made further into the temple. When he reached the door to the room where the source of the screaming originated from, he paused. Lying there, on the ground, shaking while blood and ink seeped from her back, was the one person he had sworn to never let come to harm. The priest glanced up and smiled at the man.

"Zack, come to see how your summoner fares? I do apologize for the screaming, but the location of her seal is necessary considering her choice of garments." The priest told the man, Zack, as he gestured to the female on the floor beside him. Her long, sea foam blue hair had been pulled aside so that her back was exposed. Between her shoulder blades rested the seal of Besaid Temple. Wiping the tattoo once more, the priest stood and excused himself from the room.

Zack was instantly at the girls' side, slowly helping her into a sitting position. Her hair, which had a golden circlet to which had two blue triangles, then had a golden loop connecting a long piece of white cloth on the sides of her head; fell back into place, hiding the seal that now defiled her skin. Her blue dress fell from a collar around her neck that attached itself to two golden cuffs around her upper arms. The back then fell in an open until her lower back where it reconnected in a 'v' shape. It was also from these cuffs that a sheer material fell to glide behind her as she walked. Her right arm had a sleeve of the same light blue material connected to it, while the left arm merely had a teal armguard protecting her lower arm. Around her waist was a golden belt that had little jewels between each link, along with a silver belt that crossed in the other direction which held a pouch on it with the same jewels dangling from the cords that tied it shut. The blue material of her dress faded into teal as a second layer of teal was seen. The dress fell around her feet, but he could see from her position as she sat that she had high heel sandals that were held on by straps across the top of her feet.

Her red eyes looked over at him, and she offered a smile to the man who was still crouched beside her.  
"Thank you Zack, but I think I am fine for the time being. Have the priests mentioned anything to you about when I am to be presented to the village?"

Her soft voice broke him from his revere and caused him to look at her dumbly. He then clued in to the question she had asked, "No, they haven't. I can only assume tonight, than we set out in the morning. Are you sure you wish to be alone?"

The woman below him offered him another small smile, eyes closed as she nodded. He sighed, knowing it was against his better judgement to leave her alone.

"Elysian, don't pretend with me. Please." He said, licking his lips wondering if he should continue. It wasn't his job to question his summoner, only protect her from the dangers she was about to face. "If you are in pain, you need to tell me so I may assist."

At this Elysian huffed at Zack. She took in how his dark cloak fell away from his form. He wore shoulder pads atop his cloak, while wearing a formed chest plate under it that was held on with multiple leather straps. Somehow, from under these straps a cloth fell to cover the waistband of his pants falling into a 'v' shape and stopped just at his ankles, which held the seal of Beside Temple on it. His black baggy pants also had leather straps across his thighs that held little pouches that she could only imagine held what. His boots came to rest mid-calf and were metal plated and had leather straps across the calves. His wrists both wore more leather straps that acted as guards. His sword was attached, as always, to his side. She once again smiled, and reached out to pull some of his silver hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, Zack, I am in pain. However, considering I was just branded it is to be expected. I knew one day this would come. It was either the seal of a summoner, or the seal of a failure of the temple. I bear it happily, knowing that it will let me leave this place."

"They would never seal you as a failure, Ely. You and I both know this." Zack huffed, pulling away from the one place he wanted to be more than anything. It was true, if a summoner had reached 15 years within the temple without connected to the Fayth, they were branded a failure and turned out of the temple. Elysian had hit her 11 year mark not even two months ago.

"They would, regardless of me being the temple favourite." Elysian shot back, turning away from her guardian. She slowly stood, wincing as her hair touched the tender skin of her back. Zack stood as well, keeping his distance. He had grown close to her; while he trained, she studied and focused on her magic's. Not only was the woman in front of him now a summoner, but an accomplished mage. While most summoners-to-be were made to focus solely on that craft, the temple had allowed her to train in the area of magic, when she said what use would she be if she could only summon aeons. From what Zack understood, she was the only summoner to push the envelope this way, thus her ability to train.

He could see why the temple had taken her at age 5, if she was able to use healing and offensive magic, why not summoning magic? Reality brought him back as Elysian walked past him, grabbing his hand and tugging him to follow her. Which, as always he did without further asking from the summoner. They walked down the hall towards the main chamber. One of the priests spotted them as they entered and rushed over. He glanced at their connected hands for a moment before turning his eyes towards Elysian.

"You'll be presented in an hours' time, as the ship currently docked leaves tonight for Kilika."

The pair nodded, and broke contact so they could rush off to their rooms to pack. Though neither of them had a lot to their names, they still had a few things that they would be able to bring. Mainly potions, a change of clothes, and a few other things.

While packing, Elysian couldn't help but stop and think about what was happening. Finally, after 4 years of waiting, she was able to walk out of the Chamber and announce herself a summoner. Thinking back on that day, she smiled sadly remembering it all too well.

_She entered the Chamber of the Fayth, hoping that today the Fayth would answer her prayers. She had been confined to this temple for far too long; and craved to be out in the real world - either fighting or fleeing. Most of all, she was scared that she would become a failure and be ostracized from the rest of her village. She had been taken from her family when she was merely 5, and though she barely remembered that day, she was still angry at the temple for what they had done._

_Slowly, she approached the Fayth and knelt, and bowed her head._

'_Please, help me to stop Sin…. Help me to free the people of Spira from this nightmare, even if it is only for a short time.' She glanced up to see nothing, not even a glow within the stone. She growled in frustration, and stood to begin pacing. What was she doing wrong? Why couldn't they understand that it just wasn't working? She had been first admitted to the Fayth at age 10, two years ago. Ever since then, she was sent to the Chamber daily for anywhere from 1 to 4 hours a day._

"_Whoever you are within that stone, I've had it. Do you like that we are forced in here like cattle to pray to you? Even if we don't really have potential to summon you?! Just the slightest inkling and we are yanked from our families… Regardless of our origin, age, race or gender! I was taken when I was 5! I've been trapped here for 7 years, and you refuse me!" She growled, throwing her arms up in the air as she began to cry._

_Falling to her knees, she closed her eyes trying to force the tears not to fall. "I just want to stop this, all of this. The senselessness of being taken, of living in fear; I want to end it all. But I can't do that, not without your help."_

_Without realizing it, the stone in front of her began to glow, as Elysian broke down into tears. The little girl watched as Elysian cried, wrapping her arms around her waist. Slowly, the girl walked over to Elysian and rested a hand on her shoulder._

_Jerking her head up, her eyes widened in amazement as a little girl, partially translucent stood beside her, the warmth of her hand on Elysian's shoulder._

"_I want it to end as well. I dislike how you all are forced to pray to me, asking me to help you end Sin when only a select few of you have the ability to merge with me." Her voice was small; she wasn't much younger than Elysian was. "However, I need to know that you will never stop. That you will willingly give your life if it means ending this pain."_

"_I will do it, without a second thought." Elysian replied quickly, causing the Fayth-girl to frown. _

"_I do not think you know what you are giving up, Elysian. However, I will merge with you, on one condition."_

"_Anything you ask, I will do it." Elysian replied dedication showing in her ruby eyes as they looked at the Fayth-girl. The Fayth nodded, and moved to stand in front of the girl._

"_You must not tell the priests until I tell you the time is right. When you fully understand what you are giving up."_

"_I agree to your terms. I will end this nightmare, with your help." Elysian replied, accepting the hands the little girl offered her. As soon as they connected, warmth filled her; slowly traveling up her body._

"_Then I accept you, as a summoner. You will never be alone, Elysian. I will always be with you."_

'Thus began my daily conversations with her… She was right though, she did wait till I realized what I was going to lose…' Elysian thought as she packed her last phoenix down. A knock on her door frame caused her to turn, and she frowned as she realized the exact reason Valefor told her it was time to tell the temple was standing there, in her doorway.

Zack raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had done to cause such a sour look to appear on Elysian's face. Elysian shook her head, and walked over to him, reaching for one of his hands before stopping mid-way. Zack tilted his head in question as he watched Elysian retract her hand.

"I'm ready. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2 - Besaid Island

**Authors Note: Before I being, let me explain how the seals are set up… Each temple's game 'glyphs' are considered the Temple Seals. Based off the coloring in Baaj Temple in FFX, the coloring of each location/glyph is formed. Thus, Besaid has the Glyph found in the Cloister as it's 'seal' while the coloring above the statues in Baaj Temple determines the Seal color in this story. The Remiem Temple Seal is composed of the sister's glyphs and associated colors of their glyphs.  
Besaid = Purple  
Kilika = Red  
Djose = Teal  
Macalania = White  
Bevelle = Navy  
Remiem = Red (Sandy)/Navy (Cindy)/Yellow (Mindy)  
**

As they approached the temple door, a distant grumble of people could be heard. Slowly, approaching the frame, Elysian peeked out the crack of space. Standing at the end of the temple platform was the High Priest, looking over the crowd of people contently. Beyond him stood a fair sized town of houses, spanning the opening that the earth had molded to.

Zack laid his hand on her shoulder, offering her an encouraging smile as she turned to gaze at him. She had never thought about the day she would be able to leave the temple that she considered her prison. But now that she was standing out at the doors knowing that she was about to leave scared her more than being sealed as a failure. Glancing back out the door, she noticed a smaller group of about 6 standing off away from the main crowd, ranging from anywhere from early twenties to middle aged. She knew before she caught the seal on their arms that they were the ones who had failed before her. Failed, and dared to remain on Besaid.

Failures of the temples were regarded with more hatred then Sin. People who had been handed over with the hope of salvation. Only to walk out 15 years later bearing a black seal instead of one that was purple. She had heard that usually they didn't stay in their home villages and that their seals were usually covered. Unless a summoner was being presented, then it was Yevon law to show their seals. To remind them of their shame, she could only assume.

A priest from outside noticed her peeking from the door and gestured her presence to the High Priest. He turned, spotted her with his own eyes and nodded. He then turned back to the crowd and then began the speech;

"Ladies and gentlemen of Besaid, today is a glorious day. Today, we present to you a new summoner, one who will lead us to salvation! She has been in our care for 11 years, coming from a disgraced family that has mixed genes with the Guado! However, despite this she has trained hard, and her prayers have finally been answered."

He gestured her and Zack to proceed out of the temple; Elysian leading the way with Zack only a step behind her. When they reached the High Priest, Zack still remained behind Elysian, as was protocol. Elysian bowed her head slightly, addressing the crowd without words.

"Elysian has achieved what can only be a miracle. She is not only blessed with our Aeon, but with other magic's as well. She is surely to lead Spira to The Calm!"

Everyone then focused on Elysian who raised her head and proceeded down the stairs, Zack remaining on the platform with the priests. Reaching the circle that the crowd had cleared from, she raised her hands to the sky. Closing her eyes, she reached deep within her to find the cord within her that connected her to Valefor. Without words, she opened her eyes and drew her hands down diagonally to her right level with her shoulders magical energy swirling around her, then diagonally to the left to rest at her hips as the Seal of Besaid formed underneath her. From the corners of the seal, magic flew into the air and then collided as a form was seen dropping from the sky. It circled around the temple and came to hover in front and above of Elysian, where is slowly lowered to the ground.

The crowd cheered as Elysian bowed to the Aeon and then turned to face the priests who nodded in approval. Zack then came down the steps to stand at the edge of the circle, waiting for Elysian to come back out. Saying thanks to the Aeon, she walked over to him and accepted his extended hand, walking with him back to stand on the stairs.

"It is finished. Elysian, we grant you permission to depart on your pilgrimage and bring us The Calm. May your guardian protect you, may you face Sin and come out victorious." The High Priest said, then turned and walked back into the temple. The crowd dispersed, the only ones remaining was the small group of failures; who slowly approached Elysian and Zack. Stopping a few feet away from the pair, one of them separated and came closer; from the looks of it she was only a few years older than Zack who was 19.

"Summoner, my name is Aideen," the blonde female said glancing between Zack and Elysian before bowing low. "I would like to offer my services as a guardian."

"Why would we need another guardian?" Zack hissed, "especially one who failed being of use to the temple."

Aideen bit the inside of her lip to keep her from lashing out on the guardian. Zack was not a monk who was to be trifled. Her head raised and she looked Elysian dead in the eye, "tell me, Elysian, would you reject someone who went through the same torture as you? I wish to end it as well, only I wasn't blessed with an Aeon to aid me."

Elysian blinked in shock and took a small step back; examining the girl before her. Her long hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, her red eyes looking determined. She wore chest armor that was plated at the breast, attached together by a leather strap that ran horizontally and sealed together with a buckle. The un-plated armor was white in color with blue filigree which also was present on the right arm guard she had on, which also had a red cape attached to it on the shoulders. Attached to her left shoulder was plated covering that covered the length of her upper arm which was held together by another strap on the inside of her arm. Her lower right arm was covered by a gauntlet made of the same plated metal. Her skirt was a red in color, reaching the ground and pooling slightly. It bore two slits to show her legs as she stood and walked, letting her move freely. On her right hip sat a coiled whip, which also showed the brackets and rope keeping the skirt around her hips. Her thick leather boots, white in color, reached mid-thigh and had a heel. Taking a breath, Elysian nodded to the girl. "I will accept you as a guardian, Aideen."

Zack whipped his head to look at his summoner, dumbfounded. She had taken another guardian, a failure, without having Aideen prove her worth? "Ely..."

"Don't start Zack, just trust me on this. Come, we must make the boat. Quickly, collect anything you need Aideen." Elysian spoke, walking towards the gate of the village, ignoring Zack. Aideen turned to the ground behind her and was handed a small pack that one of the other females attached to her back under her cape somehow. Without so much as a word, Aideen took off after Elysian, Zack bringing up the rear.

As they walked up the hill, Zack kept glancing at Aideen, having finally been caught as Aideen glanced sideways at him. "Yes, monk?"

"Merely wondering why a failure would offer assistance; especially since I know not of your skills in battle." Zack replied diplomatically.

Elysian shook her head as she kept walking, ignoring the banter that followed between the two. Yes, she hadn't had Aideen show her abilities, but something told her that Aideen would serve a purpose. Other than pissing off Zack, she hoped.

"To be honest, _monk_, I do not care what you say. I offered my assistance and was accepted. Why do you continue to question _our_ summoner's decisions? You know if we were still within the temple, your actions would result in your dismissal of her service, possibly even death?" Aideen shot as Zack hit her last nerve.

This made Elysian freeze, and turn wide eyed to the woman behind her. She had never heard of such a thing, even in her studies. However, by the hurt look on Zack's face and his silence, Aideen's information must have been true. She turned to look at both of her guardians, glancing between the two every couple of seconds before meekly addressing the duo. "Why have I not heard of his before?"

Aideen turned away from facing Zack to meet Elysian's eyes. Fear was evident in them, which was understandable. "Because Besaid doesn't talk about it much; only when a guardian is constantly over stepping their bounds. We are here not only to protect you as if we were shields, but to obey what you ask of us. That is the duty we," she looked pointedly at Zack, "accepted when you allowed us to become your guardians. Yevon is as harsh on us as it is on the summoners. Having been a failure, I can verify this. My original guardian was dismissed from service before I was turned out. She kept questioning all that I did; and one day the priests overheard her yelling at me. She had been taken away, and from what I was told after I was forced to divulge how often she questioned me; she was also turned out. It was then they explained the purpose of a guardian, and the consequences that faced one who strayed from their path."

"Come you two, we will miss the boat if we continue to dawdle." Zack, having heard enough, walked past Elysian without a glance and continued further down the path.

The two females fell into step with each other as they continued after their companion. Elysian had so many questions she wanted to ask Aideen. She had never had communication with other summoners, by personal choice, and was never allowed to leave the temple. Aideen had been there for the majority of Elysian's time but the two had never talked. Now, she was to be a traveling companion, and the summoner felt a twinge of regret for never getting to know the woman standing before her.

"I'm sorry we never got to know each other" the summoner offered, looking to her female guardian.

"Elysian, you were 13 when I left. Don't feel so bad for never getting to know me; I was on my last stretch and the temple was never my place." Aideen commented without looking at the summoner, hand reaching out to pat the younger girl on the shoulder. "I was 18 almost 19… The pressure of being turned out and branded had me isolated anyways."

"Still…"

Aideen turned, walking backwards while maneuvering herself in front of the younger girl as they passed the waterfalls. The smile the older girl offered Elysian glimmered with the stray drops of water that fell. "I know what it's like Elysian. You were scared, annoyed, angry, and focused. You wanted out. The temples had control over you since you were admitted when you were what, 5? Don't regret knowing me then; instead let us get to know each other now. While we still can."

A sudden screech from above caused Aideen to turn on heel and hold her arm out to block Elysian from moving further down the path; her other hand reaching for her whip. Zack stopped his pace from the other side of the area, looked up, and began running back to the two females as a Garuda and a Purpurea fell from the sky above the waterfalls.

"Stay here, don't move into the line of fire unless it is required, got it?" Aideen told Elysian, eyes focused on the flying monster.

Zack cut down the Purpurea without a break in stride and rolled over to where the two stood and pulled himself into a standing position. "I won't be much help here, I won't be able to reach that thing" he grumbled, noting that even if he jumped he wouldn't reach the flying fiend.

Aideen smirked, letting her whip unwind and pool at the ground beside her. "That's fine. I can."

Without warning, Aideen launched herself into the air, her whip trailing after her. The first thought that crossed the monk's head was that she overshot her mark. It wasn't until that she yanked the rope to her level and then downwards, that he realized she had planned it that way. With what sounded like thunder, the whip connected with the head of the fiend, causing a large gash on it. The hit also caused the flying fiend to lower its altitude, only to be followed with another hit that connected with its left wing.

As Aideen braced herself for landing, she summoned energy to the palm of her hand. As it collected, she gripped on what she could only describe as the Garuda's essence and PULLED. The fiend released a cry which she could only related to as a grunt as her body was slammed with the essence; causing her body to glow.

Her two companions watched in amazement as the female's body glowed, only to be snapped out of it when Aideen turned to Zack.

"Finish it. Or I will."

Without further nudging, Zack ran forward and at the fiend. As he did so, Elysian began to sing a tune, causing fire to erupt on the same wing that Aideen had hit before with her whip. The combination caused the Garuda to screech one final time before slamming into the ground, lifeless. As Zack took a step back, he looked over to Aideen, curious. However, the two females were already in conversation, causing him to approach the duo.

"Well, I wasn't aware that you have offensive magic. Interesting spin on things" Aideen offered with a smile as she looped her whip together. Elysian smiled proudly, causing the male who had just joined them to smile as well. His eyes rested on their third companion, confusion evident in his eyes.

"What exactly was it that you did back there?"

"Oh that?" Aideen asked, securing her whip before looking up to meet the monks' eyes. "It's called a lancet. I'm trained in 'blue magic' or at least that's what my trainer called it." Aideen explained as she air quoted. "I can pull certain abilities from fiends, and in turn use them against said fiends. However some can be defensive as well."

"And doing so is safe?" Elysian asked, tilting her head to the side in contemplation. Aideen nodded, and gestured for the group to continue their walk to the dock.

"Indeed it is, Elysian-"

"Call me Ely. Everyone aside from the priests do."

"Alright. It's as safe as merging with an aeon. You take part of them into yourself, and are able to call on them whenever necessary." Aideen commented as she jumped down from a ledge and offered a hand to her summoner and then to Zack, both took it without complaint. "I may be a failure in regards to summons, but that doesn't mean Besaid was a total loss when I was Stolen."

Those last few words caused both Elysian and Zack to turn around, wide eyed. Aideen offered them a shrug and kicked at the dirt that was now mixing with, and becoming further on, sand. Walking past them, she continued on. A few feet separated them before the other two began following. They both sensed that it was something that would be explained if, and when, Aideen trusted them with it.

Elysian took in the sight of the beach for the first and final time. The white sand, the gentle waves as they crashed on the shore. The two small tents that held fishing gear, a small canoe like boat, and a net in mid-repair. She noted the watch tower to her left as they went further into the sand filled area. Zack rested a few steps behind her, watching as the young female kicked off her sandal's and made a b-line for the water. Aideen had settled herself over at the ramp leading up the dock, hand resting on the hilt of her whip, watching as the young girl felt the cold ocean water on her feet for the first time. Both guardians glanced at each other and shared a smile as Elysian squealed as a wave lapped at her.

Shaking her head, Aideen walked over to where a crewmate waited by the boat and began a conversation with him. Zack collected Elysian's sandals and gestured the summoner to come out of the water. Reluctantly, the girl did as she was silently told. Aideen joined them, her red cape moving in the breeze.

"We're the last ones to board, so it's best we get onboard so they can set off. I guess some Maestor was visiting and now resides on the ship. He demanded that the crew leave us behind, until he found out that a summoner was who they were waiting on." Aideen ventured dangerously, looking at the summoner who cocked her head to the side, confused as to what she had to do with anything. "Once you're on board Ely, he is requesting a private meeting with you. I guess Maestors are entitled to it." Aideen's voice was heavily laced with sarcasm as she shook her head, running a hand though her bang.

Zack growled lightly, once again leaving Elysian utterly confused. What was wrong with her guardians? From what she knew from the temple, Maestors were to be utterly respected as they were the heads of Yevon. Then again, those bastards had locked her away for 11 years.

"Fine; after we are settled and eat, I will deal with him" Elysian said, sounding very dignified for her young age. The two guardians nodded, walking instep beside their summoner as they boarded the ship. After the crewmate told them where their quarters were located, he sounded a whistle which caused a bustle of men on the ship to begin pulling the anchor and other tasks.

Walking down the ramp that lead to the lower quarters, Elysian sighed as a door opened and a head peeked out, only to be followed by a body.

"Ah, Summoner, I have been waiting for you. Please, chat with me."

**Author Note 2: Yes, I am aware Aideen doesn't fit the role of a Dragoon (Lancet is what I'm choosing to call Aideen's version of Blue Magic), but oh well. Also on this note, I also gave her the Jump ability that comes attached to Dragoons, I do not quite care about this either; when this story was written it was based on FFX, without all the job classes of the other games. I'm aware that a Purpurea doesn't have an ability that can be pulled by a blue mage. However I wanted it established what she is capable of. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
